A Feudal Fairytale: Down A Well And Out A Window?
by Koi's Baka and Company
Summary: A new ally appears, some plot happens, and....well, just give it a read and see. Kag-Inu, Mir-San. More characters with pairings later. Rating for swearing. Format fixed.
1. Of falls and landings

KoisBaka: Moshi moshi! Here's our first chapter of our first (typed) fanfic!

Ryu-Kun: Took you long enough to type it.....and it's not even all that long.

KoisBaka:....shut up.

Ryu-Kun: O.o right.....so....are you gonna say it?

KoisBaka: .....say what?

Ryu-Kun: the disclaimer.

KoisBaka:.......do I have to? T.T

Kira: NO! Don't say it! It's a lie!!

Zarabalg: NO SAY!! NO SAY!!

Ryu-Kun: -.-'

Lawyers: Ahem......

KoisBaka:...........I.........I don't own..........Inuyasha.........::hangs head::

Ryu-Kun: See, it wasn't that hard.

KoisBaka: .......WAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

Ryu-Kun: Here....stop crying damnit! Take the damn Shippou plushie!

KoisBaka: ...-.- ::hugs the plushie::

Ryu-kun: On with the ficcy!!

::::Time: Present. Location: Gretchentown New York, 6:04am.::::

Balancing precariously on the window ledge of an attic window, Dia wondered for the millionth time just how in the hell she got talked into this. Three stories below her, her little brother Hiroshi, and her little sister, Tamako, stare sleepily up at her.

''A little more to the right Dia!'' Hiroshi yelled up at her.

She sighed and obligingly shifted her weight to her other foot to keep balance as she tried to knock the toothpick plane that was her little brothers school project off the roof of their three story Victorian styled home.

The broom she was using barely missed crushing the fragile construct, and Dia nearly lost her footing.

''Hey! Watch it! You almost broke my project!!'' Hiroshi shouted at her.

''Watch what?'' Tamako asked sleepily, not really sure what was going on

. Grumbling to herself about little siblings, she carefully edged the broom towards the plane. 5 inches....3....1. "Got it!" she shouted triumphantly. The plane soared gracefully down to Hiroshi's waiting arms. ((Hmm...the little pest did pretty good on that thing after all)) she thought to herself with a smile. She turned around and faced away from the house, watching her kid brother and sister cheer.

Suddenly, her older brother, Aiden, who had been sneaking up behind her from inside the attic, jumped out at her.

''RRAAHHHH!! I AM THE DOOM MONSTER OF THE ATTIC!!''

''GAH!!''

Dia overbalanced from the surprise and windmilled desperately to keep balance.

''Ah F--K!" Her brother shouted. He reached for her, realizing his dumbass mistake too late. She fell forward. Time seemed to slow down. Above her, Aiden's horrified face peered out with one hand reaching down in a vain attempt to stop her fall. Below her, the terrified faces of her younger siblings stared up in shock. Her last coherent thought is....

((Man...this is really gonna hurt...))

::::Location: Tenchi Universe, Tenchi household, 5:59am. Washu's Room::::

''Miss Washu, breakfast is ready '' chirped Mihoshi.

''Why thank you, Mihoshi! I'll be right back, don't touch anything.'' Washu replied absently, so intent on getting something to eat and getting back to her all-important work that she failed to realize her incredibly brainless error.

6:03am ((right before Dia fell))

Washu put her plate back down and smiled at the shocked people around the table.

''That was very good, thank you Sasami.'' Washu said contentedly

Tenchi started at her in disbelief. ''Miss Washu, you just ate seven plates of food in four minutes!''

"Yes, well, I have to keep my energy up! Got some very important tests to do. Now, I have to get back and tell Mihoshi to get out of my lab."

''WHAT?? Miss Washu, you left Mihoshi ALONE in your LAB??'' Kioney looked at her like she was insane. (which she is, but that's not the point)

::shoom::

::BAM::

''Mihoshi!!' 'Washu yelled, looking around wildly. She spotted the accident prone blonde standing next to one of Washu's more recent inventions.

''Oh, Miss Washu,! This thing looked dusty so I was cleaning it!'' Mihoshi said cheerily.

''Mihoshi you idiot!'' Washu moaned.

The machine Mihoshi had been ''cleaning'' was pouring blue smoke and making odd clicking noises.

''Do you have any idea what that is? You've ruined my interdimensional-time-distorter!'' Washu shouted as she tried to get Mihoshi out of her lab, stop the distorter thingy, and turn off the automated defense drones, which thought there was a fire and were dutifully dousing everything in water.

''Oh! I'm so sorry Miss Washu! Here let me help!''

::CRASH::

''AAAAGH!! Mihoshi, GET OUT!'' Washu was near panic level.

''Oh my, your machine fell over, let me fix it!'' the disastrous blonde said.

::BAM, SMASH, CRASH, WHAM:: The machine let out a loud beeping noise and a bright blue flash.

''Mihoshi! You've triggered the machine! Where was it set to?'' Washu was nearly strangling her.

::Blank look:: ''Um...I dunno. Somewhere else?'' Washu, having managed to shut down the defense drones, pushed Mihoshi towards the door.

''OUT! GET OUT! DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING ELSE!''

::click::

''Lab self-destruct triggered. Countdown. 10.....9...." ''....GAAAAAHH!''

::::Location: Feudal Japan...somewhere. Time: 8:04 pm. ((I think...))::::

A typical scene with our dear Inuyasha-tachi, Inuyasha up in a tree, impatiently waiting for this Ramen to cook, Sango and Kirara sitting as far away from Miroku as possible, said monk ''meditating,'' bright red hand print very visible on his face, Kagome cooking Ramen and grumbling about a certain grumpy, pushy, impatient hanyou, and Shippou happily agreeing with Kagome while he helped her with the Ramen.

It had been a normal day, as normal as they get anyway. After a long boring walk, with no news of any shards, they'd been attacked by a random weak demon that wanted the shards. Inuyasha took him out, and then...more walking. They hadn't even seen another traveler, not to mention a village. This lack of progress, coupled with Kikyou's appearance the day before had seriously strained the atmosphere in our favorite group of heroes. In fact, Kagome and Inuyasha hadn't said two words to each other all day, and neither would look the other in the eye.

The angst was so thick, you could cut it out of the air, slap it on some bread, and have toast A-la-angst, though Kami knows why you'd want to.

Kagome was in the middle of pouring some Ramen for Shippou when a sudden bright blue flash from somewhere in the forest they were camped in caught her attention. With the flash came a sudden feeling, she could sense something out there. Inuyasha was instantly alert and down next to Kagome.

''What was that?'' Shippou looked scared.

''We should go check it out. Better safe than sorry.'' Miroku said as he stood up and grabbed his staff.

''I can sense something...but it's not a demon.'' Kagome said, staring out at where the flash had come from.

''Is it a jewel shard?'' asked Inuyasha, his ears perked up, listening intently for approaching danger, and unconsciously putting himself between Kagome and whatever may be out there.

''...I can't sense one, but whatever it is, it's strange. We should go take a look.'' Kagome said as she gathered her bow and arrows.

Inuyasha grumbled unhappily, but nodded agreement. Leaving the Ramen and fire, the group headed out towards the strange flash.

:::Back with Dia::::

About 10 feet from the ground, a bright blue flash surrounded Dia, and she felt a tingling sensation, like a small electric jolt. Then she was falling again, through......leaves? Vines? At night?

''What the hell?'' she shouted as she landed in a bush. The landing knocked the wind out of her for a few minutes, so she just sat there wondering if maybe she was dead, and had gone to plant hell. The sound of something approaching broke her reverie, and instead of being scared like any normal, sane, smart person, she got angry.

((Stupid plant...)) she thought. ((Stupid Plane. Stupid Aiden! It was all his fault, and now I'm half-winded, covered in broken plant thingies, in a place I don't recognize, with a probably dangerous something or other coming my way. But worst of all, I missed breakfast!!))

While she was mourning her lost meal, the Inuyasha-tachi was getting closer and closer. It wasn't long before they stumbled upon the poor misplaced teenager.

''Oi!'' came a voice.

Dia looked up to see a guy dressed in strange red clothes, holding a huge sword pointed menacingly at her. Now, that would probably make anyone nervous, and she was no exception. Only, she was more angry than scared, and almost more curious than angry. The fact that this guy has golden eyes, silver hair, and DOG ears isn't doing anything to quell that curiosity.

"What the hell is going on here?" she yelled

::::Inuyasha POV::::

Inuyasha, who was ahead of the group by a few minutes due to his demonic speed, stood with Tetsusaiga drawn in the small clearing, glaring threateningly at the stranger in front of him.

((...Well, it's a girl...)) he thought after he caught her scent. She was short, about 5'2, with medium length fiery red hair and vivid jade green eyes. And by the look on her face, she wasn't happy. Inuyasha wasn't particularly impressed.

((She's staring at me...I hate it when people do that.)) Glaring would be a better term, actually. Before he had a chance to do anything, she spoke.

"What the hell is going on here?"

He was startled. ((What kind of language is that?)) he wondered, forgetting in his surprise to look threatening.

::::Dia's POV::::

Apparently, the guy didn't understand her. She grumbled to herself and decided that maybe she should make a run for it while he was distracted. She started edging away slowly, and just as she was getting up the nerve to run, more people showed up. She crossed her arms and gave a disgruntled ''hmph!''

She was a little dazed, very uncomfortable, unbearably hungry, and now she was being gawked at by 5 very strange people, as if SHE were the weird one.

((Let's see...)) she thought to herself. ((Woke up 2 hours early, check. Fall out of window, check. Land is some weird plant-hell place, check. Get threatened by a dog-boy, check. Get stared at by complete strangers, check. No breakfast, check.))......... Oh yeah, today was shaping up to be a lovely day.

"Goddammnit! Today just can't get any worse...." She grumbled loudly.

''She speaks English?'' Kagome thought out loud.

''What's Ing-lish?'' asked Inuyasha, very confused.

''It's a common language from my time...'' Kagome mumbled.

The light was bad, so she couldn't really see the people that dog-boy was talking to, but she did recognize the language. ((Wait a minute...they're speaking Japanese! What in the name of all that is good and video games is going on here??))

She walked a little closer, unnoticed, and finally get a good look at the people. One she recognized as a Buddhist monk....but she wasn't really sure what the girl in pink was. There was a huge cat with REALLY big canines, and a little kid with...a tail. ((Yup...I've gone crazy. Somebody call the looney bin.)) she thought. Then she saw the last person. A jolt went through her as she recognized her.

''eh...Kagome?''

KoisBaka: Aaaaaaaaand that's it

Ryu-Kun: ....whoopee.

KoisBaka: ::pouting:: awww.... what's wrong?

Ryu-Kun: that was a crappy chapter....

KoisBaka: ::meep:: no it wasn't! You're just jealous 'cause I wrote most of it!!

Ryu-Kun: glory-hog.

KoisBaka: ......::sniffle, sniffle, pout::

Ryu-Kun: GAH!! NO! NO CRYING!! I CAN'T STAND IT!! I'M SORRY!!

KoisBaka: -- Okay. Please review and stuff. We are open to ideas. ::Glomps Ryu-Kun::

Ryu-Kun: ::blushes:: ehm...uh...yeah....


	2. Cliche old guy who knows too much

KoisBaka: Well.... second chapter...but no reviews. How am I supposed to know what ya'll think about this story if I don't get any feedback? I'm not psychic ya know....

Ryu-Kun: We all told you we liked it....

Zarabalg: Like lots

Kira: We LIKES it, we does...

KoisBaka: --' you helped me write it.... your opinions, while appreciated, don't really count.

Ryu-Kun: ....so we don't count? ::sulks::

Kira: You.... don't likes us no more?

Zarabalg: ....T.T

KoisBaka: ' I didn't mean it that way.... Your opinions would be biased; I need to know what the people who DIDN'T write the ficcy think.

All except KB: ...Oh....

Ryu-Kun: =cheers up a bit= okay. Are you gonna say it? The disclaimer, I mean?

KoisBaka: ... ::unintelligible mumbling::

Ryu-Kun: ...didn't hear you, Megami-chan.

KoisBaka: ......I don't...own...Inuyasha... ::shudders::

''Kagome?''

Dia was officially confused. How on earth did Kagome get.... wherever this was? She knew for a fact that Kagome was in Tokyo, since she e-mailed her almost every week. Inuyasha was the first to react.

''How do you know Kagome's name?'' he demanded with a growl.

It was the growl that snapped her out of her daze. Dia fixed Inuyasha with a look she usually reserved for her younger siblings when they were being stupid.

"Well, I've only known her since first grade." she said sarcastically in Japanese.

Kagome gave a little "eep" sound and pushed past Inuyasha, who was too confused to protest.

''.... Dia?'' She asked tentatively.

"The one and only!" She said with a grin.

Kagome gasped and hugged her, while Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou stood in the background wondering what in the seven hells was going on.

''How'd you get here?'' she asked with obviously confusion.

''No f-ing clue. Where exactly is 'here', anyway?'' she said, looking around at all the shrubbery.

''Well.... it would probably be more accurate to ask when, but you're in Japan.'' She replied.

''.... Um.... What do you mean 'when'?'' Dia asked.

"Well.... Don't freak out or anything, but you're about 500 years in the past.''

She stood there for a few seconds, not speaking. ((... Shit...)) was all she could think.

''Oh.... well....what are you doing here?'' Dia asked, trying to focus on a less complicated problem.

''It's...a long story. Why don't you come with us back to camp? It's much more comfortable, and we have some food...'' She offered.

Dia's whole attitude brightened at this, since she was just being reminded by her grumbling stomach that she'd skipped out on breakfast. At this point, Inuyasha broke in.

''Oi wench, what do you think you're doing? She could be dangerous!'' He said in his typical overprotective manner.

He stalked up and glared down at her. (Which was easy to do, since she was so short) Dia didn't like the way he talked to Kagome. She glared right back up at him and crossed her arms.

''Who are you to boss Kago-chan around?'' she demanded.

''Don't change the subject! What kind of Oni are you? Where'd that light come from?'' He growled at her.

''Ano...you guys...don't start...please...'' Kagome said, trying to stop them from fighting.

Before either of them could respond, Miroku pushed Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed Dia's hands in his.

''Forgive my rude friend, he has no manners. Any friend of Lady Kagome's who is as radiant a beauty as you could not possibly have any ill intent.'' He said with a charming half-smile and soothing tone.

((What is up with this guy....?)) Dia wondered.

Dia stood there blinking. Behind him, Sango was glaring daggers. Of course, he was facing Dia, so he couldn't see Sango's expression.

''Now, I must ask you a very important question." His face suddenly changed to serious.

"Will you bear my child?" At the same moment, Dia suddenly felt something brush up against her butt, and Miroku's left hand was at a suspicious angle towards her backside. Her eye twitched and with a 3-hit combo, Miroku ended up hanging from a tree, swirly eyed, with a lump on his head.

''Try that again and I will personally see to it that you NEVER have children!'' she shouted.

Sango and Kagome (who had both been about to smack Miroku) sighed in unison.

''Well monk...you did deserve that...'' Sango said to the unconscious monk.

Kirara in her little form, and Shippou, both of which had been staying in the back and out of the way, chose this moment to come forward.

''Kagome, I'm hungry...'' Shippou whined.

Dia's stomach took this opportunity to make its displeasure known. She sweatdropped and look imploringly at Kagome.

''You said you had food back at your camp...?'' she asked hopefully.

Kagome smiled ''Yeah, I hope you don't mind Ramen, it's all we've got.''

''Are you sure she won't eat it all?'' Inuyasha grumbled unhappily. He was still confused, and kind of angry about earlier. Kagome just rolled her eyes and gave him a look.

''...feh...'' was all he said.

After they all walked back to the camp, Kagome started asking about Dia's strange and sudden appearance.

"So...what happened? How'd you get here?" She asked over their dinner of Ramen.

"Well...I was standing on the window ledge of my house, trying to get something off the roof....don't ask, ok? Well, I was on the window ledge and my dumb-ass big brother decided it would be funny to jump out and scare me. I fell and there was this weird blue light and tingly feeling, and then I ended up here." Dia said, slurping up some noodles.

"That's so weird....." Kagome said.

"Something doesn't add up here...." Miroku mumbled. "Why did you end up here, in this time? And why in Japan? You said you were in a different country, correct?" He asked.

"Yeah....I don't get it either....but I don't see a point in wondering about it. Now what about you guys? Why is Kagome 500 years in the past?" Dia countered.

((You all know the basic plot...so I'll skip that part.))

Taking turns, they tell her the tale of the Shikon No Tama, and about Naraku and Kikyou. Dia listens calmly through the whole thing.

''You're taking this surprisingly well, Dia-chan.'' Kagome told her.

''Well.....I've decided that I've got three choices right now. One; this is all real and something incredibly f--ked up is happening, two; I landed on my head when I fell out my window and this is a coma-induced dream, or three; I've finally gone insane and all this is a figment of my imagination.'' She said as she put her empty bowl of Ramen down.

''Well it's not a dream.'' Inuyasha said. He was in a much better mood now that he'd gotten some Ramen, and Dia had turned out not to be a threat to Kagome or the Shikon no Tama.

"We should get some sleep, we have a lot of walking to do tomorrow." He said as he jumped up into a tree to keep watch.

Seeing as how she'd just had a really crappy day...sort of...Dia shrugged and laid down with her hands tucked behind her head, and drifted off while looking at the wonderful view of the stars. The others all followed suit.

The next morning, after a few incidents involving cold water and bad sleeping habits, the whole group was up and....walking. Again. All day.

As they were walking, Dia talked to Kagome and Sango, catching up on all the stuff she had missed out on in Kagome's life since she had moved to America.

"So you're failing Math? Jeez Kago-chan, and you were always so good with numbers..." Dia commented.

"Yeah...don't remind me. I don't know how I'm going to pass my exams and get into the high school I want...." Kagome said unhappily. "I don't have the time to study, what with the hunt for the sacred jewel shards and all."

"...Hmmm" Dia mumbled, suddenly realizing a problem. She stopped walking, and Kagome and Sango nearly ran into her.

"How am I supposed to get back home? What about my parents? They're probably worried sick right now. I mean, I fell out a window and DISAPPEARED!" She exclaimed.

"That's right...your family is probably very worried about you...." Sango said.

"Relax, I'm sure you can get through the well. You can call your parents from my house, I'm sure they'll understand..." Kagome said, trying to calm her excitable friend.

"Yeah, understand. I can imagine THAT conversation. 'Gee Mom, Dad, you won't believe this but when I fell out that window I was mysteriously transported to Feudal Japan, where I found Kagome traveling with a bunch of people from that era and trying to collect these shards from some sacred jewel thingy. Do you think you could maybe send me all the schoolwork I've missed?' Uh-huh, they'll understand completely." Dia said sarcastically.

"Hey, are you three gonna stand there all day? We're almost there, hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled back at them. Kagome, Sango, and Dia ran to catch up with the rest of the Inuyasha-tachi.

From their vantage point on top of a hill, they gaped at the amazing site before them. The setting sun made the sky a brilliant red-orange, and standing like a giant sentinel, a tower which stretched up towards the sky stood in the middle of the woods which lay ahead. Even from this distance, the tower looked massive.

''That,'' Miroku said as the rest gazed on, ''is our destination. There is a rumor that a shard of the Shikon no Tama is there.''

"So...what is that huge place?" Kagome asked.

''A magic guild. Mages go there to be taught and teach others." Miroku stated as the group started walking again.

By the time the group reached the tower, night had all but fallen. Up close, the tower seems incomprehensibly enormous. A single block of stone was at least 50ft high, and twice as long. Before they could actually enter, they were stopped by two guards.

"Who's there?" asked the first guard.

"Speak your name and purpose, or begone at once." The second added.

"I'll handle this" Miroku said to the group in a low tone.

"Greetings! I am Miroku, a simple monk of Buddha, and these are my trusted traveling companions. We seek food and shelter for the night." He said in a loud voice.

After a hurried conversation, the two guards decide that our favorite group of traveling heroes is no threat.

"Very well. We will show you to the guest floor. Follow us."

They enter a vast chamber that has many doors leading to other hallways and rooms, lit by a soft, bluish glow, which was magical in origin. As the group passed by one of the farther rooms, Dia felt a tingling sensation, not unlike the one that had accompanied the blue light that brought her to the Feudal Era. She stopped to look inside. The door, which seemed huge and solid, moved with surprising ease. Inside, a magic circle on a dip in the very center of the floor was the most prominent feature. It was pulsing a light red color, and she could feel herself being drawn towards it.

((I...I can't stop! My legs are moving on their own! This is bad... I don't need this weird shit...)) She thought as she came closer.

When she got to the middle of the magic circle, it glowed a bright red and she was suddenly surrounded by floating lights and a red-orange glow. She could faintly hear Kagome's voice calling to her....but she seemed so far away. The light and warmth surrounded Dia, and she could hear someone speaking to her, someone who knew everything about her and shared all her deepest of secrets and desires.

The light faded and she was enveloped in blackness as she lost consciousness. The presence which spoke to her remained on the edge of her perception, and just before she slipped all the way under, the being sent her a thought, a feeling, of reassurance and comfort. She slumped down and her head hit the floor with a small ::whack::.

Meanwhile, the Inuyasha-tachi had noticed that Dia wasn't with the group anymore.

"Dia? Where'd you go?" Kagome turned around and looked for her friend. The rest stopped and turned as well. A single door hung slightly ajar, and a bright flash of red-orange light showed through. Kagome ran towards the door and entered just as Dia fell.

"Oh my God, Dia!" Kagome cried as the rest of the band showed up.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

A loud, rough, and slightly raspy voice came from the doorway. ''So....she's got magic then eh? Why didn't those idiots at the gate recognize it?''

Whirling around into defensive positions, the Inuyasha-tachi found themselves face-to-face with....a short bald man with a long flowing beard, dressed in impossibly gaudy robes.

''Who are you?'' demanded Inuyasha.

''I...Why I am Elder Silrath, the Head of the Crimson Tower, and Magi of the Order of the Blue Flame.'' The man said.

KoisBaka: Aaaaand... That's it for chapter 2.

Ryu-Kun: WHAT? That's IT? You're leaving it at a CLIFFHANGER?

KoisBaka: Well....yes. It's 3am, and I have to drive my little siblings to school tomorrow. I can't type anymore.

Zarabalg: NOOOO!!!

KoisBaka: Why are you still up? You have to go to school!!! GO TO SLEEP!

Kira: ....zzzZZZZzzzzzZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZZZz

KoisBaka: Well....anyway, feel free to review....and....e-mail...an...=falls asleep=

Ryu-Kun: eh....M-chan? ::pokes::

KoisBaka: .... ::snuggles Ryu-Kun:: .....teddy bear...

Ryu-Kun: !!! um....M-chan....? Can you let go of me? ::blushing::

Kira: awww.... You two make a cute couple!

Ryu-Kun: We AREN'T a couple!! :: still blushing::


	3. Pixie Stix, or not

KoisBaka: Okay then. The last time I left off, Dia was unconscious in a big magic tower, and there was the requisite 'old guy who knows more than he should and gives cryptic advice' standing in a doorway, right?

Ryu-Kun: Uh-huh.

Kira: That sounds right.

Zarabalg: Old grandpa man in doorway.

KoisBaka: Soooo... Let's get on with the story

Ryu-kun: erm.... M-chan, you still have to do the disclaimer.

KoisBaka: ... no I don't. I did it last chapter.

Ryu-Kun: It's still better if you do.

KoisBaka: I don't wanna.... T.T.... I know!! ::snaps fingers and Kagome appears::

Kagome: Inuyasha the manga/anime belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. However, Inuyasha the hanyou belongs to me. Not Kikyou, Not Takahashi-san, me. He's MINE. ::disappears::

Ryu-Kun: Ok, fine, on with the damn fic.

KoisBaka: Jeez, okay okay, I'm starting...

((Inuyasha-tachi point of view))

'...Elder...who?' Kagome asked.

'Elder Silrath. May I have your names?' The short bald man said.

'Ehm...I'm Kagome, this is Dia, the guy in red is Inuyasha, the monk is Miroku, the other girl with us is Sango, and that's Shippou and Kirara.' Kagome said.' By the way, Silrath-san... your name sounds very strange, it's not Japanese is it?'

The man tugged on his long beard. 'No... It's more.... well, European, I suppose.'

This made Kagome curious. 'Why do you have a European name? '

Silrath sweatdropped. 'Eh...well, that is.... you see... we're sort of an imported guild. Our main base is actually near England.'

After a couple more minutes of talking, Elder Silrath decided that letting Dia stay passed out on the floor wasn't really the best of ideas. The whole group was escorted up to the visitor's floor, and given a meal (which Dia tragically missed out on, being all unconscious and everything) and rooms, for free.

The next day, Dia woke up with a slight headache, major hunger pains, and mild disorientation. She looked around the room, trying to get her bearings. It's a very nice room. Plush dark blue carpet, a big four-poster bed with a canopy , a dark mahogany desk and chair, big stained glass windows leading out to a balcony, which overlooked a small magically grown garden, and a mahogany wardrobe in the corner.

While she was still trying to make sense of where she was and how she'd gotten there, something bright and VERY noisy suddenly popped up in front of her face.

It looked like a very small person. A very small female person. She was an orangey red color, and her hair seemed to be made entirely of flames. She also had pretty, iridescent, dragonfly-like wings. Before Dia could even react, this very pretty, but very weird creature said; 'About time you woke up! Stop being so lazy!'

Dia was too shocked to do much more than stare. Elder Silrath took that moment to enter her room.

'Ah, I see you're finally awake.' He said.

For a few seconds, all she could do was gawk at him. Then...

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT'S GOING ON??'

Apparently, he had forgotten Dia had been out cold when introductions were made. Her yelling attracted the attention of Kagome and the others, who were just on their way to see her. After a few minutes of calming Dia down, Miroku spoke.

'Dia this is Elder Silrath...He's the leader of this mage tower.' Miroku explained.

'He says you've got magic!' Shippou said from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

'...Huh?' Dia said intelligently.

'What are you talking about? What d'ya mean I've got magic?' she was confused and dazed (which seemed to be a constant state for her recently), and none of this was making any sense to her at all.

'Duh! What do you think it means, genius?' Came a silvery little voice.

All eyes turned to the small fiery looking thing that now floated next to Dia's head.

'Take a picture, it'll last longer.' The little fiery creature said.

'What.... is it?' Kagome asked.

'I'm not an 'it,' I'm a Pixie! And my name's Kaida.'

((NOTE Kaida is a girls name that means 'little dragon'.))

She flitted up over top of Dia and perched on her head.

'Ummm...that's nice and all, but can you please explain what you're doing standing on my head?' Dia asked, as what little patience she had started to fray.

The little pixie fluttered down in front of her and raised one miniature eyebrow, arms crossed.

'You're really clueless, aren't you? Do you remember the magic circle? That was me talking to you.'

Despite her general rudeness, Dia couldn't help but like the little Pixie. She reminded her of herself. Dia blinked and let the mild insult roll off with only slight irritation.

'I think I should probably do some explaining...' Elder Silrath said.

((Oh yes, explain away. I think I more than deserve a little clarity.)) Dia thought to herself.

He ordered breakfast be brought up here, so they could all concentrate on something other than their grumbling stomachs, and motioned for the rest of the group to sit down. Over the course of an hour or so, he explained the basics of what's happened

'Alright. First I think I should explain about Kaida here....' Elder Silrath said, motioning to the petite fire pixie perched atop your head.

'Explain away jii-san!' Kaida chirped in her melodious little voice.

'J...jii-san?! ...ahem... right. Well, as you can see, Kaida is a Pixie. To be more specific, she is a fire elemental pixie.'

At this point Sango broke in. 'Okay, but where did she come from?'

((That's a good question.)) Dia thought silently.

'Eh...well, you see, The Order of the Blue Flame, this guild, has a sort of...well, conscience system. When a new mage comes into her power, she also gets a familiar. This serves several purposes. One; the familiar acts as a conscience to keep the new mages from turning to darker arts, two; we can keep tabs on the new mage in case they DO start dabbling in forbidden magic, and three; the familiar also acts as a magic amplifier.' The old mage explained.

When Elder Silrath paused to catch his breath, Dia decided to ask a question that had occurred to her.

'Soooo...How long will it take for me to learn.....umm....attacks and whatnot?' She asked, not sure what to expect.

'Three months.' he said.

'WHAT??' She yelled.

'You mean she has too stay here for three months?' Kagome said incredulously.

'We don't have the time to wait around for her.' Inuyasha growled.

'But she needs trained!!' Kaida butted in.

The group looked at the tiny fire pixie, which was now hovering in front of Dia with a concerned expression on her face.

'And why can't she just wing it? I managed just fine with my Tetsusaiga.' Inuyasha said angrily.

'Because she can't that's why! Now that her power has awakened, even though she doesn't know any spells, she could still blow someone or something up if she got mad enough!! She needs to learn how to control her magic!'

Elder Silrath nodded gravely. 'That is true. Without proper instruction, she could end up losing control of her power if she gets angry, and she wouldn't be able to stop it.'

((Great.... So it's either three months with gramps here, or I blow somebody up on accident. I can just imagine THAT. 'Oh gee, sorry about blowing your husband up, I didn't really mean it.')) Dia sighed. This was not something she had been expecting. Of course, she hadn't been expecting ANY of this.

Inuyasha and Elder Silrath continued to argue in this vein for another five minutes. Dia tuned them out and mulled over the new information.

(This sucks....) she thought. (There's no way I'm gonna stay here that long....)

Kaida, who had settled on the edge of the bed, stared up at her with a thoughtful expression. Suddenly, she flew up off the bed with a cry of 'I've got it!'

Everybody's attention focused on Kaida. ((That seems to happen really often...))

'I can teach her how to control her powers! All I need is a book of basic spells!' She was flitting about excitedly as she said this.

'That's right...Kaida is a magical creature...she would know how to teach Dia the necessary control...' Elder Silrath mused out loud.

KoisBaka: Aaaaand I'm done.

Ryu-Kun: Wait, that's it? You're just stopping right in the middle?

Kira: NOT DONE!! DO MORE!!!

Zarabalg: MORE MORE!!

KoisBaka: -.- I'm tired of typing. I don't want to do anymore today. Besides, it's long enough as it is. And my fingers hurt.

Ryu-Kun: Slacker.

Kira: DO MORE!!!

Zarabalg: MORE MORE!!

KoisBaka: o'.'O SHUT UP!! I'm not typing anymore in this chapter!!

Ryu-kun: O.O

Kira: O.O

Zarabalg: O.O

KoisBaka: ....::grumbles incoherently and stomps away::

All but KB: ....psycho....

KoisBaka: I HEARD THAT!! ::Slams bedroom door...violently::

Ryu-Kun: ....Kira, did you by chance change her coffee to de-caf?

Kira: er...uh....em...no?

Zarabalg: DE-CAF IS EVIL INCARNATE!! KIRA STOLE AUTHORESS'S CANDY!!

Ryu-Kun: -.- Kira.... Did you take M-chan's candy?

Kira: You can't prove anything.

Ryu-Kun: ::Sighs:: Uh-huh... right... Since M-chan is currently up in her room plotting terrible, horrible, painful revenge on us, I guess I'll have to do the closing stuff.

Zarabalg: Me do!! ME DO!!

Kira: SHUT UP POOGLE!! ::Chases Zarabalg around with a mallet::

Ryu-Kun -.-' ((why me....)) Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon.... I hope....


	4. Meeting a newfriend

KB: And, after an extended absence, here we be again!

RK: It's been months, Megami-chan. What's been keeping you?

KB: I have college, you know that.

RK: Aaaaand….? You have to have a better excuse than that.

KB: … T.T It's not my fault, I've been really busy….

Kira: Busy? Too busy for friends?

ZB: Too busy for fun?

KB: Yes. Too busy for friends and fun. And for a fanfic. And for anything other than homework and my job.

RK: You don't seem so happy, M-chan.

KB: -.-' Oh whatever. I don't own Inuyasha. Read.

All but KB: O.O

RK: Are you alright? -Feels her forehead-

KB -blushing- eh…

RK: You don't have a fever…

KB: J-just get on with the ficcy!

((Due to the fact that I don't have the patience to sit and type out the whole training session, this installment of A Feudal Fairytale takes place around 3 weeks after the last one. They're on the road again... like a band of gypsies we go down the highway... NO! NOT THE SONG! Anyway. ))

'Flare!'

A tree to the right was engulfed in intense flames, and within seconds, it was reduced to nothing but dust.

'Better, but ignition is still too slow.' Kaida chimed in from Dia's left. She grumbled distemperedly.

'Maybe if I got a decent break for food I'd do better.'

It had been three weeks since they'd left the Tower. Kaida had been training Dia, and she'd gotten very good, very fast. She was only allowed to study the first level spells, but since rules were made to be broken, she's been secretly studying the higher level ones. It was about sunset, and the Inuyasha-tachi (Dia included) had set up camp in a small meadow.

In these past three weeks, there hadn't been even one single demon attack. This had put the rest of the group on edge, since it was such a rare occurrence. The group came to the conclusion that Naraku must be planning something, and so everyone was on guard. The last of the light from the sun faded away, and the stars shone their soft glow down on the little camp. The full moon lit everything up like it was midday. All around them, there is silence. Even the crickets weren't chirping.

It was that lack of noise that first alerted Inuyasha to the fact that something wasn't right. It seemed Inuyasha wasn't the only one who had noticed the unnatural silence. Miroku gripped his staff tightly, while maintaining his meditative pose, and Sango had Hraikotsu sitting across her lap, ready for use. Kirara sat close to her mistress, ears perked and alert. Shippou had chosen Kagome's shoulder as a safe refuge, while Kagome had her bow and arrows close at hand. A casual observer wouldn't notice anything odd, just a group of people around a campfire preparing for bed, but the tension in the camp was incredibly thick.

A rumbling sounded in the distance, getting closer by the second. It sounded vaguely like thunder, but it was coming not from the sky, but from the ground. The rumbling was now like a roar, and the ground was pushing up as if something massive were moving underneath it. Moving at a very high speed. Right towards the camp. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and stood ready, while the rest of the group got into a defensive stance. The ground broke with a mighty crashing sound, and what appeared to be a stone whale of gargantuan proportions burst forth.

To everyone's surprise ((come on, how many times in your life have you been faced with a giant stone whale-demon? I mean, honestly.)) it kept going up. Now it was flying. As if things weren't strange enough. Without hesitation, Inuyasha leapt up and smashed his sword onto the things head causing it to... keep right on going like nothing happened. Oh boy.

Inuyasha landed back on the ground lightly with a few choice curse words. At this time, Sango felt it prudent to try Hraikotsu. From her vantage point on Kirara's back, she chucked her giant boomerang with great force. It had much the same effect as the Tetsusaiga.

'What's with this thing?' Inuyasha growled angrily.

Miroku decided to enlighten the violent hanyou.

'It appears that physical attacks have no effect.'

Dia rolled her eyes.

(Thank you, Captain Obvious) she thought to herself.

'It is far to big to fit into my Kazaana as well.' He continued.

(Dia, try a spell!) came a familiar voice in Dia's head.

Kaida was talking to her in her mind. Nice timing to reveal that talent. She blinked. Making a swift decision, she decided on an ice spell.

' Freeze Crystal!'

Dia let loose a barrage of sharp ice missiles. They penetrated into the side of the demon-whale, just under the front fin, causing it to bellow and turn sharply to face her. (Uh-oh.) she thought.

The whale-demon opened its mouth and blasted a beam of green light at her. Luckily, at the same time it decided to fire, Kagome fired one of her arrows at it and threw the beam out of line. The shot went wide. It missed Dia, but took out an entire grove of trees, the hill they were growing on, and the surrounding area for about 200 yards.

(Yikes ...that would have hurt) Dia thought.

'Kagome, are there any shards?' Inuyasha yelled.

Good question.

'..No, none!' Kagome called back to Inuyasha.

'This isn't working' Miroku said.

(Well obviously) Dia thought to herself.

Inuyasha grumbled and got ready to use the Kaze no Kizu. While he was getting ready to unleash his attack, the behemoth plunged earthward, right towards where the group had clustered. Everyone scattered.

'Oof!' Dia tripped. (Goddammned shoelaces…) she thought.

She couldn't get out of the way in time, and as the thing went underground again, she was flung high into the air by the tremendous force. Before she could even think of stopping her unexpected flight and subsequent descent, the whale burst from the ground again and luckily (or unluckily) Dia got caught in one of the rocky ridges of stone protruding from the beast. She got the wind knocked out of her, and she felt like someone had just dropped a bus on her head.

She was too stunned to even move. Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha couldn't stop his attack, and it hit the whale demon, dealing it a mortal blow. In its ensuing death throes while still in the air, Dia got chucked off with quite some force.

As if someone decided it was 'pick on Dia day,' her second flight was not seen by the Inuyasha-tachi, who thought she was still on the whale-demon, and were now chasing after it in the opposite direction of where she was falling.

(Wow, I am SO not having a good day.) She thought.

Someone up there must like her. Instead of falling to a horrible death, dashed to pieces by rocks, Dia landed in a large, and luckily deep, pool of water. It took her a few minutes, but she managed to haul her sorry ass up out of the water and onto dry land.

After a few moments, she realized there was someone else here. Peering at her with a mixture of curiosity and wariness from behind a rock, Dia could make out the image of a little girl in an orange and yellow-checkered kimono.

'Hello' Dia said gently.

The girl jumped a little and looked like she might run off. Dia blinked and looked down at herself. She was soaking wet, bruised in several places, and had quite a few cuts and scratches.

(I must look like some weird psycho-hermit girl...) she thought to herself. She giggled a little, which hurt, indicating bruised ribs.

(Good thing Kaida was so adamant about learning those healing spells...) she thought.

She quickly went about the task of fixing herself up. Within a few minutes, she was good as new.

Through this process, the little girl stared at her, openly fascinated. She moved a little closer to her, and Dia offered one of her friendliest smiles.

'Hi there, darling. What's your name?' She asked encouragingly.

The little girl just stared up at her with her big brown eyes. Dia continued.

'My names Dahlia Illusen-Azure Takigawa, but everybody calls me Dia.'

Dia smiled at her again.

'...Rin.' She says softly.

(Ah, now we're getting somewhere.) Dia thought.

'Your name's Rin? That's a wonderful name.'

From the corner of her eye she saw a movement from the trees to one side of the pool. It was a snake, of ridiculously large proportions. Correction, a demon snake, of ridiculously large proportions. And it was going towards the both of them. Fast. Not giving herself time to think, Dia jumped up in front of Rin and blasted the damnable thing with a well-placed fireball

Sesshomarus POV

(It really is hard to find good help these days. Jaken is really proving useless when it comes to taking care of Rin. I told him to stay with her until I came back, and what do I find when I do? He's drunk on human sake, Ah-Un has wandered off into another part of the clearing, and Rin is missing. He used to be such a reliable servant)

Sesshomaru stopped, catching another human scent in Rin's direction. This human also had the smell of Inuyasha. He'd already gone closer to his detestable half-brother than he'd wanted to, and now there was a stranger messing with Rin. Marvelous.

((Just for you, Fuzzy v)) Off to the side, a chibi with curly dark hair and brown eyes danced around waving a sign that said 'Sesshomaru is my Lord and Master!' Then the authoress appeared and bopped him on the head, dragging him back to the real world. End gratuitous chibi moment.

Still Sesshomarus POV

As he neared where Rin and the unknown human were, he also picked up the scent of a demon. Not a particularly strong one, he normally wouldn't have taken any note of it, save the fact that It was VERY near Rin. He got to them just as the snake demon launched itself at Dia.

He was surprised, to say the least, when the other human girl with Rin obliterated the petty demon with a magic attack. As much as he appreciated the fact that this strange magic-using human had managed to protect Rin, she was still a strange magic-using human, and he didn't like her so near to his small charge.

'Rin, come here.' He said.

She looked up and beamed when she saw him.

'Sesshomaru-sama!' she said, running over to him.

Back to normal POV

'Rin, come here.'

A voice from behind her, silky smooth and masculine, caught Dia's attention.

'Sesshomaru-sama!' Rin ran over to him.

(Uh-oh.) She thought.

Inuyasha had told Dia about his older brother. She was less than happy about running into him. She turned around and blinked a few times. THAT was Sesshomaru? He was… not quite what Dia had imagined. The way Inuyasha had described him, she'd been expecting a 10ft tall demon with blood dripping from his fangs and claws. This guy was… well, ethereal in his beauty.

'Human, what was that magic you used?' he asked.

Dia shook her head and, figuring it was better not to piss this guy off, she told him about her magic and the Tower. He said nothing, and she was starting to get a little edgy when…

'Do you travel with the half-breed Inuyasha?'

Dia started.

'Yeah... I heard you two were related.'

His eyes narrowed slightly at that, a small difference, but it somehow made him seem much scarier. Dia continued quickly, figuring that if she'd gone this far, why not just finish the thought.

'I also heard you've tried to kill him a few times.'

He nodded, lightly.

'Do you wish to make an issue of that?' he asked.

Dia shook her head.

'Nah, chalk it up to sibling rivalry. I understand, I have a few little siblings myself. They can be annoying as hell sometimes, but they're not ALL bad... usually.'

Dia could have sworn the corners of his mouth flexed up a little at that, but she couldn't be sure.

'Human, you have a lot of nerve to speak to me in such a familiar manner.' He said.

'I have killed men for less. Why should I not do the same to you?'

Dia thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good answer. (No pressure, he'll just kill me if you I don't have a good enough answer.) she thought.

'How about this; you let me live, and point me in the direction of Inuyasha, and I'll heal your arm.' Dia said.

Technically, the spell to re-grow and re-attach severed limbs is about two levels above what she was supposed to know. But again, rules were made to be broken, and she'd learned that spell on her own in secret.

His face didn't change, but Dia got the feeling he was a bit surprised.

Finally he said; 'I accept your offer human. First, tell me your name.'

'Dia.' She said simply, not really wanting to recite her whole long name again.

Taking a deep breath, Dia cleared her mind and focused on the magic inside herself. A light blue glow surrounded her hands and Sesshomaru's shoulder. The spell was relatively simple, the only complicated part was the piece of the spell that made the nerve endings grow.

She managed to pull it off without a hitch, and when the glow faded, Sesshomaru was up one arm.

'That'll be a little sore for a few hours, and you may get a tingling sensation every now and then for the first few days. Its totally normal.' She said, acting like she'd done this before.

Sesshomaru said nothing. He turned and started walking away.

'The half-breed is to the north, about a mile.' He said over his shoulder.

After a few seconds, Rin followed him, turning around to wave goodbye to Dia. She blinked and sighed wearily once they were out of sight. That spell was two levels above her for a reason. She wasn't used to using that much magic at once, and she felt tired and drained.

With another little sigh, she started walking towards where Sesshomaru had said the rest of the group was. After about 20 minutes of grumbling and walking, she saw a firelight, which proved to be...

'Hey guys.' Dia said casually as she walked into camp and plopped down. Everyone did a double take at her, and before anyone could say anything she continued.

'I ran into your big brother, Inuyasha. Man has he got one hell of a poker face.'

KB: And I'm done.

RK: WHAT? AGAIN?

KB: Whatdya mean again? I'll update again in a few days. I already have a new chappy half-written.

RK: Is that so…

KB: Yes. It is so.

Kira: I want to write a chapter….

ZB: ME TOO! I WRITE CHAPTER!

RK: What about me? I want a chance to write one…

KB: Then get off your lazy butts and start writing.

RK: … are you sure you're alright?

KB: -.- well if SOMEONE would have remembered my birthday….

RK: … oh. Um… Happy Belated Birthday?

KB: ' well, better late than never, I suppose. Forgiven and forgotten. Until next update. :walks away:

RK: … She not really better yet…

ZB: Nope…

Kira: Not at all….

KB: I'M FINE! -sound of door slamming-


End file.
